Some embodiments relate generally to toy action devices, and more particular, to toy action figures and slide devices that can slide down a path formed in a base material or can slide down a track.
Some known toy action devices can be used in water, such as, for example, an action figure couplable to a toy surfboard that can float. Some known toy action devices include wheels such that the toy action figure can roll on or down a track. For example, toy vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks) can roll on a surface, such as, for example, a floor surface or a top surface of a table. Various track devices are known for use with such toy vehicles and such track devices typically have a smooth surface on which the toy vehicle can roll. Because such track devices are typically configured to accommodate toy action devices that include wheels, such track devices may not be suitable to accommodate a sliding movement of a toy action figure, such as, for example, a toy snowboard or toy sled. For example, the material of the track and/or the surface of the track may not allow for sliding movement of such toy action devices, such that the toy action device can maintain an upright position during sliding movement on the track.
Thus, a need exists for action devices that can slide on a track or on a path formed in a base material, such as snow or sand and related kits. Also, a need exists for tools that can be used to form such a path within a base material.